Writting Songs Sayuri
Hier alle Songs die Sayuri Hagiwara Geschrieben hat oder dabei geholfen hat, sowie wo sie im Chorus gesungen hat. Lyrics ''Solo'' *Grumwa Schitalano *Ja Joda Nalujana *I love you...maybe *Kiss me now *Oh this lonley day *Sexy Princess *Friends Forever *Thank you, I remember *Amazing Kiss *Summer Time *Tear of sun *Real Lips *Kiss no ARASHI *My dreams come true *My Prince *My father, my love *World Project *My Fight Song *ONLY LOVE *Summer Love *Lips Beauty *Fake Face *Crazy-Love *Cosmos *Just by you being here *Dream *Samba of the Ladybug *Love Complex *Dreams and Reality *I hate you, I really hate you *A Picture of Our future *Who I am? *What is really? *When the angels sing! *I never know *My Dream stop *It´s hurt *OVER *Tear on my face *Let you go *I hate it what you do *Go away and broke my heart *I know it´s really *FAMILIE *Love Yourself *I Love you *5 more Times, say LU NI MEWA *My Secret Love *FIGHT FOR LOVE *Your look so good *Coming home *LIPSTICK *Lotus Love *Labyrinth of Memories *DESTINY and LOVE *Will feel your kiss again *Te Amo: My Only Love *I´m stronger without you *Don´t hurt me again *I will fall in love again *Can´t forget your kiss *Summer your amazing *Your my only heart *I don´t will stop touch you ''Angel Complex'' * Angel Love Devil *Angel Complex 10Time *Happy Birthday *Love Disaster *Always Friends *Oh Yeah it´s New *5xLove *Happy Road (nur Rap) *Love you more than my love (nur Rap) *Sexy and Bitchy (nur Rap) *One- Two - Three'' (nur Rap)'' *Fairytale Dream Love (nur Rap) *North Love (nur Rap) *Falling Angel (nur Rap) *My Secret Dream (nur Rap) *Hard Heart Love'' (nur Rap)'' *Flower Girl *Loving you ~My Christmas~ *Dear my snow *Oh yeah ~It´s Christmas Time~ *Are you ready (+ Rap) *A dreaming girl *My lovely Future (+ Rap) *Stop falling love (nur Rap) *When you lips stop kissing me *Help me *No, No, No *Remember ~Angel Love~ *ONE DAY *Fallen Angel (nur Rap) *Midnight Shadow Boy *My Graduation *Surprising Kiss *My heart beats for you *When you look in my eyes *Not Alone ~I´m here~ *MY FRIEND FOR EVER *Bye Bye Take you love *To my beloved you *I´ll say goodbye to everything that´s made me cry *The Whole World is painting *How about a cool girl? *Let´s makes plans for our future *I don´t want this to make me cry *No way of love *A Memory of Summer ´05 *I can´t forget you * ''Temperature'' * 4x7 *4 Years + Forever *YOUR Song *Pearl *Kissing Boy *Free Hug *Not my dream *Fire *My Lovely Future *Pio Pio *TROUBLEMAKER RELOAD *Are you ready, my love *MONSTER Time ''Andere'' *In my own little dream (Tach Jr.) *MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY (Styling) *16 Love (Channima) *Beam Double (Channima) *Are you serious? (Channima) *Love me, Love me (Channima) *Smile Smile (Channima) *All the best of woman (Channima) *Let´s laugh, Boyfriend (Channima) *I want to meet you, but... (Channima) *Hello! Let´s meet again (Channima) *The Rain Return'' (Channima)'' *DIARY LOVE SONG (Channima) *Chu Chu Chu!'' (Channima)'' *Because I have dreams (Channima) *BOOM BOOM Let´s have dreams (Channima) *Cutie Cutie (Angel Cutie) *Chex Onga (Geta Goo) '' *Love, Love and Peace ''(FAIRY) *deba me (Wahhaa) *What my Girlfriends say (Charlien Tomodach) *What I want, I don´t know (Shadow Boy) Composition ''Solo'' *I love you...maybe *Friends Forever *Thank you I remember *Amazing Kiss *Summer Time *Tear of Sun *Flower Girl *Real Lips *Kiss no ARASHI *My dreams come true *My Prince *My father, my love *World Project *My Fight Song *ONLY LOVE *Summer Love *Lips Beauty *My dreams come true *My Prince *My father, my love *World Project *My Fight Song *ONLY LOVE *Summer Love *Lips Beauty *Fake Face *Crazy-Love *Cosmos *Just by you being here *Dream *Samba of the Ladybug *Love Complex *Dreams and Reality *I hate you, I really hate you *A Picture of Our future *Who I am? *What is really? *When the angels sing! *I never know *My Dream stop *It´s hurt *OVER *Tear on my face *Let you go *I hate it what you do *Go away and broke my heart *I know it´s really *FAMILIE *Love Yourself *I Love you *5 more Times, say LU NI MEWA *My Secret Love ''Angel Complex'' * Angel Love Devil *Angel Complex 10Time *Happy Birthday *Love Disaster *Always Friends *Oh Yeah it´s New *5xLove *Flower Girl *Loving you ~My Christmas~ *Dear my snow *Oh yeah ~It´s Christmas Time~ *Are you ready (+ Rap) *A dreaming girl *My lovely Future (+ Rap) *When you lips stop kissing me *Help me *No, No, No *Remember ~Angel Love~ ''Temperature'' *4x7 *4 Years + Forever *YOUR Song *Pearl *Free Hug *Kissing Boy *Not my dream *Fire *My Lovely Future *Pio Pio *TROUBLEMAKER RELOAD *Are you ready, my love *MONSTER Time ''Andere'' *In my own little dream (Tachi Jr.) *MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY (Styling) *16 Love (Channima) *Beam Double (Channima) *Are you serious? (Channima) *Love me, Love me (Channima) *Smile Smile (Channima) *All the best of woman (Channima) *Let´s laugh, Boyfriend (Channima) *I want to meet you, but... (Channima) *Hello! Let´s meet again (Channima) *The Rain Return'' (Channima)'' *DIARY LOVE SONG (Channima) *Chu Chu Chu!'' (Channima)'' *Because I have dreams (Channima) *BOOM BOOM Let´s have dreams (Channima) *Cutie Cutie (Angel Cutie) *Chex Onga (Geta Goo) '' *Love, Love and Peace ''(FAIRY) *deba me (Wahhaa) *What my Girlfriends say (Charlien Tomodach) *What I want, I don´t know (Shadow Boy) Chorus Temperature *Best Friends *Forever *Bonnie, my love *Star Time *I wanna be your girlfriend *Temperature Boys Rules *The Fight of Love *Superstars *Love Picture *Thank you Fans *Our Friends - Always *Temperature will never end *Dreams come true *This Letter *First Kiss *YES - YES *Date my senorita *True to my love *I take your live forever *4x7 *Open your eyes *It´s Night, Temperature Night *Rules of Boys *Coming Adult *Chocolate Girl *Troubel Girl *YOUR Song *Last Night *Nuitas Temeperature *Wonder boy *Dancing out *Kissing Boy *FIGTHING MAN *Papa noo Mama noo *Fire *Dark Night *Kiss my Love *Noo Soul *Dear my friend *Your Magical Song *Disaster *Say THANK YOU *My Lovely Future *TROUBLEMAKER RELOAD *Are you ready, my love *MONSTER Time *Cha Cha Cha *Sushi For a dream Hello Mania *Hello Your *It´s April *Third Time *My Secret Taro Kumai *Ichi-Nichi-You *Friends forever *Happy Day *City *Chance *Always in my heart Tatsuya Kahara *Soul Love *Best Friends *Starlight Eyes *Loving you forever *Cherry Shadow *1000 Miles to your kiss *Because, I love you, forever *You can´t be surprise Naomi Ishikawa *Sexy Princess on Road *Laughin Shadow Boy *The Girl with Green Eyes